The Job: The Extended Version
by LucyFitzgerald77
Summary: What happened when Jim and Pam went to dinner? A cute one-shot about how the two love birds got together.


I'm one of the rare people who didn't watch "The Office" except every once in awhile. But now, I'm watching them all the way through and I'm totally in love with Jim and Pam's relationship. But, it's bothering me how the beginning of season 4 jumped ahead in time from the end of season 3. We didn't get to see how they got together, it was just, they got together. (Perhaps there's an episode later about how it happened, I don't know because I'm only in the middle of season 5 right now, so if there is, don't spoil it for me in a review you may leave me. If that is the case, than this is an alternative reality story haha.) Here's a short story about how I think it could have happened.

**Right after Jim leaves the room asking Pam if she was free for dinner.**

**Pam, to the camera:**

"I don't think Jim got the job."

* * *

Pam kept looking at the clock on her computer. 4:15. 4:27. 4:49. After Jim had asked her to have dinner with him, he had gone home so they planned to meet at Chili's at 6. This was the longest afternoon of Pam's life, even including the day Michael had asked her to put back together several shredded up papers. She couldn't believe Jim had actually asked her. The conversation they had had at Lake Scranton must have really worked.

Finally, 5pm arrived. She quickly got up, put her jacket on, grabbed her purse, and darted out the door. She had a strong desire to dress up. Well, dress up more than she usually did. She wanted to wear the outfit she had bought online awhile back. For no reason in particular. Really.

Jim was nervous. He didn't really know why, but he was. It had been such a long day: getting up early for the interview after staying up pretty late with Karen the night before, the whole interview itself, breaking up with Karen and all the drama that had entailed, and then the drive back from NYC. He wasn't sure what he would say to Pam exactly. He was pretty sure she probably knew he had ended things with Karen. And she probably knew he hadn't taken the job. She also was probably aware that he still was in love with her. Well, maybe that was pushing it. He had told her that almost a year ago and had dated someone else the past six months. He didn't want to dwell on it too much and decided that the right words would come to him as they talked.

Pam arrived at Chili's a few minutes before 6. She took some deep breaths and opened the door of her car. As she approached the building, she saw Jim standing out in front, smiling at her. She waved and they hugged quickly. After they walked in, the hostess told them it would be at least a half hour wait so they sat down outside on a bench.

"You look great," Jim said, observing Pam's outfit.

"Thanks," Pam replied, "You smell pretty good." They both laughed nervously. "So, um, how did things go today?" she asked.

He chuckled. "A bit different than I thought they would."

"I kind of got that impression," Pam smiled slightly.

"I have no idea if I would have gotten the position because I told David I changed my mind. Halfway through the interview."

Pam's heart was pounding and hoped Jim couldn't hear it. "What made you change it?"

Jim took a deep breath. "He asked me where I saw myself in 10 years. I wanted to say New York at corporate. But that yogurt lid kept staring at me, threatening me to tell the truth. So, I did. I told him I could only see myself in Scranton." Pam's big smile encouraged him to go on. "I'm still in love with you, Pam. " He gently brought her face close to his and kissed her softly at first, but continued to kiss her harder when she kissed him back. There they were, making out passionately on a bench in front of Chili's.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered, and then kissed her again.

"What about dinner?" she asked.

"I have food at my apartment," he said as he picked her up and took her over to his car.

"What about my car?" she said as she sat down on the passenger seat.

"You don't need it," he laughed as he started his car. She grinned knowingly at him.

It only took five minutes to get to his apartment. They walked quietly hand in hand to his front door and he fiddled with his keys for a moment searching for the one to open the door. After they walked in, he apologized for the mess. There were Xbox controllers on the floor and an old popcorn bag crumpled up on the couch.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, taking a piece of her hair and tucking it behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her again.

* * *

Pam shivered slightly under the covers of Jim's bed. He turned slightly and pulled her close to him.

"Never in my life did I imagine it would be that incredible," he said.

"Did you imagine it a lot?" Pam laughed.

"Guilty as charged," he grinned.

"I thought about it quite a bit myself, actually."

"Oh really?"

She nodded. "I'm pretty impressed with the end result."

"You should be. I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself."

"Jim?" Pam sat up a bit, pulling the sheet up with her. "You never told me what happened with Karen. Did anything happen with her?" Her heart started pounding again.

"Oh yeah, that," he began, "I'm still with her but I didn't think she'd mind me having one night of passion with you." Pam smacked his arm. "Actually, I broke up with her after I left the corporate office. I'll just say it could have gone better, but I'm glad it's over."

"I never hated her you know, " Pam began, "I mean, she was really nice to me. Even after she found out about you kissing me before."

"Well, I can still date her if you want. It might be a bit of a challenge though, keeping up with two women," he teased. She smacked him again. "I think the monogamous life is a little easier for me though."

"So that's it," she said, "You and me, we're together? Dating?"

"If that's what they're calling it these days, then yeah, you're stuck with me babe," he said, and kissed her on the forehead.


End file.
